A Hope
by Sayuri Dei-chan
Summary: Aku masih mengharapkanmu, Kurosaki-kun...', “Kalau kau memang tidak bisa melupakannya, lupakan saja aku...” Yo UlquiHime! my first fic in Bleach fandom! RnR yo! *oneshot*


**A Hope**

**Bleach©Titek titek di dinding *ditimpuk botol bekas*, maap maap, Tite Kubo maksutnyah**

**A Hope©Sayuri Dei-chan**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : AU, OOC maybe?, all Orihime's POV**

**My first fic in Bleach fandom, with my favorite pairing; UlquiHime XDD**

**Dun Like? Dun Read.**

**Happy RnR**

**Orihime's POV**

Aku mungkin salah.

Tak seharusnya kuucap kata-kata dusta padanya. Tak seharusnya dia tersakiti akan kasihku yang semu.

Cintanya murni, aku tahu. Tapi berap kali pun aku mencoba, nihil selalu berada diujung usahaku. Aku mengkhianatinya. Kadang tak sanggup ku lihat wajah tampannya.

Kuakui, dia memang sangat baik padaku.

Mengorbankan segalanya untukku.

Tapi egoisme bersarang di hatiku, seolah tak ada yang bisa menempatinya, seolah nama orang itu telah terukir permanen, seolah tak ada lagi celah untuknya, untuk memasuki relung hatiku.

Sejak dulu, tak pernah kulepas cintaku. Ichigo Kurosaki, pria yang kukagumi sejak dulu.

Aku ungkapkan isi hatiku padanya, kasih yang kupendam sejak lama. aku tak mau tersiksa dan mendekam dalam kesedihan.

Penolakan halus nan singkat dari Kurosaki sungguh menyayat hatiku. Hatinya telah dimiliki Rukia Kuchiki, sahabatku.

Waktu berlalu, kujalani dengan awan hitam di kepala. Tapi, tak akan pernah kutunjukkan pada teman-teman, tak akan kubuat mereka khawatir hanya karena diriku yang sedang putus asa.

Seiring waktu berjalan, aku mulai tak perduli akan peristiwa menyakitkan itu. Tapi, sebuah kejadian mengejutkan, membuat lukaku kembali menguak lebar.

-

-

Suatu pagi yang sejuk di akhir pekan seminggu lalu, membua jantungku sudah bekerja dengan cepat. Seorang temanku, teman laki-laki tepatnya, seorang yang tampan dengan wajah yang minim emosi, pemuda pucat dengan mata hijaunya yang berkilau, Ulquiorra Schiffer, telah menyatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Sungguh kejadian yang tak terduga bagiku. Dia yang selama ini kukenal pendiam, tiba-tiba mengutarakan perasaan cintanya padaku. Bagaimana aku tidak terkejut?

Kau tahu apa yang kuucap untuk membalasnya? Aku menjawab 'Ya'.

Mulut dan hati dapat berbeda. Hatiku, tak sepenuhnya menerimanya. Aku masih mengharapkan Kurosaki yang tak dapat kujangkau lagi.

Aku berdusta. Kini aku mengutuki diriku yang telah tega membohongi kasihnya. Dia mencintaiku sepenuh hati.

Terbukti dari sikapnya di hadapanku. Dia begitu manis dan baik hati. Mau memberikan semua untukku. Dia pernah mengaku, kalau dia telah memperhatikanku sejak lama.

Namun, semua kisah cinta yang kami lalui tidak membuatku melupakan Kurosaki. Wajahnya masih terbayang di benakku.

-

-

Malam ini, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Tawa Kurosaki terus menghantui pikiranku.

Aku bangkit dan membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil, tempat aku biasa menulis tugas sekolah. Kubuka halaman terakhir yang masih kosong. Dengan spidol kecil warna warni aku mulai mencoret-coret kertas putih itu.

'Aku masih menantimu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku terus terbayang olehmu, Kurosaki-kun. Aku tidak bisa mencintai orang lain selain dirimu, Kurosaki-kun…'

Aku mulai menutup mataku perlahan, mencoba tidur.

"Aku masih mengharapkanmu, Kurosaki-kun," sebuah gumaman kecil keluar dari mulutku.

-

-

Siang ini aku berlari keluar dari kelasku. Bergegas pulang, karena pekerjaan rumahku masih menumpuk.

"Hime!" sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal memanggilku. Aku menoleh.

Ulquiorra terlihat berlari kecil mendekatiku. "Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

Tersirat nada khawatir dari kata-katanya, aku makin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf, Ulquiorra-kun, aku harus segera pulang," kataku sembari berlari meninggalkannya, tak kuat melihat wajahnya, hati ini makin terpuruk.

"Uhm, baiklah.." Ulquiorra menggumam, "Ng?" Ulquiorra mengambil buku kecil yang ada di lantai.

-

-

"Waah, tas ku ternyata masih terbuka!" aku baru menyadarinya karena terlalu terburu-buru pulang, "Semoga tidak ada yang hilang.."

Aku mulai mengaduk-aduk tas ku, berharap tidak ada barang yang terjatuh. Tapi…

"Aah, gawat! Bukuku hilang!!" aku mulai panik, berpikir keras akan kemungkinan yang terjadi pada buku kecilku. Aku tidak khawatir akan tugas-tugasnya, karena aku bisa menelpon Tatsuki atau siapa untuk menanyakannya. Aku khawatir buku itu dipungut Ulquiorra. Bagaimana jika dia tahu aku menulis yang tidak-tidak?

Aku bergegas membersihkan diri. Ku ganti seragamku dengan buru-buru. Makanpun seperti di kejar setan, bahkan aku sempat tersedak beberapa kali. Aku langsung menyambar kunci rumahku. Bergegas pergi ke rumah Ulquiorra.

-

-

"Permisi, Ulquiorra-kun?!" aku mengetuk pintu rumahnya beberapa kali.

Ulquiorra membuka pintu rumahnya perlahan, "Hime?"

"Anoo.. apa kau menemukan buku kecilku?" tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Yang bersampul biru tua?"

"I-iya.. yang itu…" aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Ulquiorra masuk kembali ke dalam rumahnya. Di keluar dengan bukuku di tangan kanannya.

"Ku rasa.. kita harus bicara…" Ulquiorra menutup pintu rumahnya dan berjalan melewatiku yang masih tertunduk begitu saja.

-

-

"Kapan kau menulisnya?" kata-katanya begitu dalam menusuk hatiku. Seperti biasa, nada bicaranya selalu dingin. Tapi, aku dapat merasakan sedikit kemarahan pada kalimatnya.

"Se-semalam…" aku takut menatap mukanya.

"Kenapa kau menerimaku, padahal kau masih menaruh cinta pada Kurosaki?"

"Maaf… maafkan aku…" aku masih tertunduk, benar-benar takut.

"Kalau kau memang tidak bisa melupakannya, lupakan saja aku…" kata-katanya menorehkan luka lebih dalam pada hatiku. Seakan, akulah pelaku dari semua ini. Tapi Ulquiorra benar…

Kini dia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhiku, meninggalkanku dalam pikiranku.

Aku mengangkat wajahku. Ulquiorra telah menghilang dari pandanganku.

Aku merasa kakiku terlalu lemas untuk menopang tubuh penuh salah ini. Aku duduk bersimpuh di tanah, mulai meratapi nasib. Menangis dalam diam dan terus menggumam 'maaf'…

Aku mulai merenungi kata-kata Ulquiorra. Sedikit demi sedikit kukumpulkan tenagaku. Ku mulai kuatkan hati. Ku hapus air mataku.

-

-

Dimana Ulquiorra? Aku sudah mencarinya sejak tadi. Kakiku mulai kelalahan berlari.

Aku mulai putus asa. Aku kembali menangisi nasib yang rasanya tidak adil padaku. Ketika aku sadar bahwa aku mulai menyukai Ulquiorra, kenapa tiba-tiba dia hilang?

Bayang-bayang aneh berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Ulquiorra yang tiba-tiba kecelakaan, ke luar kota, meninggal karena kejang-kejang, dan.. arrghh!!! Aku takut!!

"Ulquiorra.. kamu dimana sih?!!" kataku sedikit berteriak, masih dengan air mata yang tak mau surut.

"Kau memanggilku, Hime?" suara dingin yang sangat kukenal itu sungguh menenangkan hati yang gelisah ini. Aku berbalik.

Kutemukan Ulquiorra di situ. Dia berdiri tegak di hadapanku. Tanpa aba-aba, aku langsung berlari masuk ke pelukannya.

"Maaf.. maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa, kau terlihat panik sekali?" tanya Ulquiorra padaku.

"Aku takut kau… kau …" aku bahkan tak sanggup mengatakan semua pikiran konyolku barusan.

"Kau harusnya mengurangi kegiatan menonton sinetron…" katanya enteng.

"A-aah, Ulquiorra-kun!!"

**~OWARI~**

**Nyaaaaaaaaaa!!! Akhirnya jadi juga!!**

**Ancur ya?? *readers: iya!!***

**Adu aduh, ini fic pertama saya di fandom bleach. Jadi maklum aja kalau jelek bin ancur banget!!**

**Yo~ UlquiHime!! Pairing favorit saya sepanjang masa~~!! Saya seneng banget melihat perjuangan keduanya menggapai cinta *halah*. Menurut saya, perempuan yang mengejar cinta itu gak buruk kok =3=a.**

**Makanya… saya senang Orihime!! *meluk-meluk***

**Yasud, gak usah panjang-panjang deh =="**

**Okeh! Karena ini fic pertama di bleach, segala jenis review diterima!! XDD**

**Yo~ review please??!!! –puppy eyes mode on-** .

**^^v**


End file.
